RETIREDPikachu For All Eternity
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: Before Pikachu met Ash, he was captured, and before that he was wild. This fic is about how he was captured, and his sister trying to rescue him.
1. Chapter 1

PIKACHU FOR ALL ETERNITY  
Part one.  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned Pokémon, I'd definitely be doing something else right now!  
  
This is my first fic in parts. I got the idea for this one when I was watching "Pokémon   
Karaokémon". The line "Pikachu! You know there is no other...I choose you! Because you are my   
brother..." inspired me.  
You'll see why later...  
  
  
A herd of Pikachu played in a clearing in Viridian Forest as the sun set. Two young Pikachu   
broke away from the group, playing on their own.   
They were brother and sister, the two oldest of their litter. The male was a few minutes older   
than the female, and both were best friends. As they played, they strayed further and further   
away from the herd. Suddenly they realised that they were lost.  
"Pika pi?" Where are we?  
"Pika, chu," I'm not sure.   
Both realised that they would never be able to find their way in the dark, and decided to wait   
until daytime. Finding an apple tree, they ate and then decided to sleep in the tree.  
  
They didn't end up getting much sleep. A swarm of Beedrill happened to inhabit the area, and   
were enraged to find intruders in their territory. They attacked the two young Pikachu, who   
retreated. The Beedrill gave chase, and the Pikachu began to tire. Suddenly, they could stand   
it no more.   
"Piiiiikaaaaaaa...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"   
The two Pikachu, for the first time in their young lives, used a Thundershock attack.   
Their combined electricity was sufficient to faint all the Beedrill. Exhausted, the two Pikachu   
slept under the nearest tree.  
  
The next day they tried to figure out where they were. After wandering around for an hour, they   
suddenly found themselves in Viridian City. The two Pikachu were amazed, for they had never seen  
a city before.  
"Pika! Pi pi chu!" Wow! This is cool!  
They forgot all about trying to return home, as they wandered around the city, discovering many   
things they had only ever heard about from their parents.  
  
When night fell, they realised that they needed to find somewhere to sleep, and something to eat.   
Wandering down a street, they noticed a band of street Meowth stealing food from a fast-food   
restaurant.  
Fascinated, they watched as people poured out of the shop, but were unable to catch the agile   
Meowth, as they ran on all fours, carrying the stolen food in their mouths. They had obviously   
done this often.  
"Pika...Pi pikachu!" Wow...Look at those guys!  
"Pi! Pikachu pi pika, chu pika, chu!" Hey! Lets get ourselves something while everyones   
distracted!  
  
Silently, the two Pikachu made their way into the restaurant. When they got inside, they were   
amazed at how much there was to choose from.  
Grabbing the most appealing thing they could find (vegetarian pizza - Pikachu are herbivores   
after all), they went to sneak out. But suddenly they heard the people returning. There was   
nowhere to hide!  
"Darn Meowth!" said a voice, as a guy came in the door, "That's the seventh time this month!"   
Suddenly he noticed that there were tomato sauce footprints leading towards the kitchen doors,   
which were swinging, and that a vegetarian pizza was missing.  
"What the..." He entered the kitchen and immediately was confronted by two Pikachu with a pizza, and twelve chefs pursuing them. Immediately he was bowled over as the two Pikachu attacked everyone with a Thundershock.  
"Piiiiiiikaaaaaa...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" they cried together.  
As the thirteen people lay, their hair crackling with electricity, on the floor, the two Pikachu   
escaped out the window with their   
prize.  
***  
Later on, after they had finished the pizza, the Pikachu were talking.  
"Pi, pi, pika pikachu!" Wow, that was more dangerous than I expected!  
"Pika, chu!" Yeah, it was scary!  
"Pika pika chu, pikachu," I guess that's what life in the city's like.  
Suddenly they were confronted by a Persian.  
  
"Mirow, mrow row mirow. Mrow mrow mrow, mirow row," I am the leader of this gang. I happened to  
witness your raid.  
"Pi, pika pikachu?" Yeah, what of it?  
"Mirow, mrow row ow, mrow mirow" You may be of great use to my gang, if you are interested.  
"Chu, pika pikachu. Pika pi chu." No, we're not. We're not staying in this city.  
"Mrow, mirow row mrow," Unfortunately, you have no choice.  
At that, the Meowth, who had gathered behind the Persian as he spoke, advanced toward the two   
Pikachu. The Pikachu backed up, hitting a brick wall. Sparks began to come from their cheeks.  
"Mrow mrow row." Welcome to the gang.  
"Piiiiiikaaaaaa...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" For the second time that day,   
the Pikachu combined their electricity, and Thundershocked the Meowth gang.  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWTH!"  
"MROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"  
  
The Persian struggled to his feet.  
"Mrow...mirow row. Mrow row mirow, row mrow." I...admit defeat. You still have the choice to   
join however.  
"Pi, pi chu. Pikachu pika pi, pipi chu" Thanks, but no thanks. We want to know how to get to   
Viridian Forest.  
"Mirow mrow mrow row. Mirow, row mrow row mirow row." I do not know the way. However, most of   
the Pokémon in the next town do.  
"Pika chu?" What town's that?  
"Mirow row." Pallet Town.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Like it? Okay, so it sucked. Well anyway, please review and tell me what you thought.  



	2. Chapter 2

PIKACHU FOR ALL ETERNITY  
Part 2  
By PinkScyther  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon etc. etc.  
  
In case you haven't read part one, this is about Pikachu before he met Ash. So far, he and his sister haven't reached Pallet Town, but they're close.  
  
  
"Pika pika, pi pi chu, pika chu pipika?" So you're saying we're gonna go further away from the forest to find out how to get there?  
"Pi." Yes.  
The Pikachu had left Viridian City that morning, and now they were in the open countryside between Viridian and Pallet.  
"Pika chu pipika," That really doesn't make any sense.  
The little female had been skeptical ever since they had left Viridian.  
"Pikachu pi pika chu pika chu pichu!" It makes more sense than trying to go there and getting hopelessly lost!  
"Pikachu. Pi pi chu." Whatever. Let's rest. I'm tired.  
The female Pikachu sat down and wiped her forehead. Her brother looked around cautiously.  
"'Ka?" What?  
"Pipika pi chu..." I thought I heard something...  
He sat down next to his sister.  
  
After the hottest part of the day was over, the male Pikachu stood up.   
"Pika. Pi pi pikachu, pika pi chu pipi." Come on. We have to get going, or else we won't find anywhere to sleep.  
"Pikapi? Pi pichu pika!" Nowhere to sleep? There's heaps of trees here!  
"Chu. Pika, chu pipi chu." No. There are too many Spearow near.  
"Pika. Pi pi chu pika?" Okay. But can we eat first?  
Her big brother sighed.  
"Pi-ka." O-kay.  
They climbed an apple tree (apple trees grew all over the place), and started eating.  
"Chaa!"  
Squeaked the female happily.  
"Spreeeeeeaaaaaarrrr!"   
"Chu?" Huh?  
"Pi-chu..." Uh-oh...  
A flock of Spearow attacked without warning, and the two Pikachu fell out of the tree.  
Immediately, the female jumped to her feet.  
"Piiikaaaaaaaaaaa...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" She shocked the Spearow angrily. But no matter how many she hit, more appeared almost instantly.  
"Pi!? Pi chu!" Huh? Oh no!  
She tried again.   
"Piiikaaaaaaaaaa...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
"Chu! Pi pika! Pika chu, kachu!" No! It won't work! Don't shock, just run!  
She obeyed her brother, who began to run too, but the Spearow were closing in fast. He stopped, and turned to face them.  
"PikaCHU!" Don't hurt my sister!  
The little female stopped, and turned around.  
"Chu! Pika pi!" No! Keep running!  
But she wouldn't leave her brother. The Spearow were diving at him, scratching him. The largest one landed on his back, knocking him down.   
The sky had been cloudy, and now, as if on cue, there was a huge crack of thunder and it started to rain.  
"PiKA!" Hey you!  
The biggest Spearow stopped pecking the Pikachu and looked up, just in time to see the enraged female take a flying leap, right at him.  
The force knocked him off, and the Pikachu began biting and scratching him relentlessly. She let off a Thundershock, then another and another.  
Her electricity added to what had already accumulated in the air, and as a result a huge flash of lightning lit up the area, fainting a lot of Spearow.  
"Spreeeeeeeaaaaaaaar!"  
The large Spearow managed to escape, and started attacking the female Pikachu.  
This time, it was the male who knocked him off. He had a plan.  
He sent off Thundershocks into the sky. Copying his sister, the male Pikachu created another bolt of lightning, stronger and more accurate than the first.  
It hit him and the entire flock of Spearow, fainting every one, and leaving him very weak.  
His sister rushed to his side.  
"Pika pi?" Are you okay?  
"Chu...pi, chu..." I'll...be...okay...  
The female Pikachu lifted her brother onto her shoulders.  
"Pikachu. Pi pi pika." Don't worry. I'll look after you.  
She carried him up a tree and picked more apples.  
  
The rain had stopped, but the sky was still dark. It was evening.   
"Pikachu, pi pi chu..." Tomorrow, we'll get to Pallet...  
She realised her brother was already asleep. After the days events, she wasn't surprised. Curling up next to him, she fell asleep too, just as the stars started to shine through the clouds.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, how much did it suck this time? Tell me in your review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Pikachu For All Eternity   
Part 3  
By PinkScyther  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Pokémon does not belong to me, but then, no fanfic writers own any of the things that they write about.  
  
Okay, seeing as nobody has actually told me that this is too bad to be continued, I'm continuing it. Thanks everyone who reviewed the last one, especially you pikachu13.   
Basically, the two Pikachu unecessarily reach Pallet Town.  
  
  
"Piiiii!"   
The two Pikachu yawned, and sat up in the tree. They had only just reached Pallet Town late the previous night.   
"Pika, pi pichu!" Finally, we've reached Pallet!  
"Pi, pikachu pika pichu." Now, lets find someone who can give us directions.  
The two Pikachu went wandering around the town. They had to be careful, because there were many trainers around and neither of them had very much experience. They were only young and didn't want to be captured, as they hated being cooped up. They definitely did NOT want to go in a Pokéball, like most Pikachu.  
***  
"Pika. Pi chu pika pika!" I'm tired. And this is getting us nowhere!  
"Pi chu pi, pika pikachu?" If you're tired, how do you think I feel?  
The male Pikachu was still not fully healed from his lightning stunt. His sister had carried him a lot on the way to Pallet, when he got too worn out to walk.  
After what he had done for her, the female Pikachu was very protective of her brother.  
"Pichu. Pikachu pi pika?" I'm sorry. Want me to carry you?  
"Chu pi. Pikachu." No thanks. I'll be fine.  
  
After wandering around for some time, they came upon a whole lot of paddocks, each containing a different habitat for different kinds of Pokémon. What they didn't know was that this was actually where Professor Oak kept Pokémon that were sent to him by trainers.  
"Pi! Pikachu pika pi chu pi pika!" Wow! Someone here's gotta know the way to Viridian Forest!  
The two Pikachu slipped under a fence into one of the paddocks. This one was mainly grass, and there was no sign of any Pokémon.  
"Pika, pi pi chu pika pikachu pi." Okay, maybe we should try somewhere else.  
As they turned to go back under the fence, the ground began to shake.  
"Pika!?" What's that!?  
"MMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"   
The bellow of the herd of Tauros terrified the two Pikachu, and they immediately began running from the stampeding Pokémon.  
"PiiiikAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
"Pi...pi...pi...pi...pi..."  
The male Pikachu was already tired. Panting, he began to slow down.  
"Chu! Pika pika, pikachu!" No! Whatever you do, don't stop running!  
But just as his sister was about to turn back and pick her brother up, he tripped and fell.   
Tauros stampeded all around. The female Pikachu lost sight of her brother as Tauros hooves pounded the ground around her. Dust billowed, and she started running in the opposite direction to the Tauros, desperate to reach her brother before he got trampled.  
But suddenly, she was caught by a leg and kicked high above the stampeding Pokémon. She landed hard on the ground. The little female climbed painfully to her feet and watched helplessly as the Tauros charged past.   
Then, the young male Pikachu suddenly managed to take a flying leap, and flew out from among the Tauros. He landed on his sister, and the two Pikachu rolled together until finally they hit a tree and stopped.  
"Pipika, pi?" Are you okay, bro?  
The male had fainted, and now was badly injured. He had brown streaks of dirt in his beautiful yellow fur, and looked generally very much the worse for wear.  
"Chu...pi chu!" No...wake up!  
The female Pikachu began to cry, holding her brother tightly. As the tears fell on him, he stirred, and awoke.  
"Pi.....?" Sis.....?  
He hugged his sister back, remembering how she had tried to save him.   
  
As the two Pikachu sat there, they heard footsteps approaching. They looked up. Standing before them was a man. It was actually Professor Oak, but they didn't know that. Their immediate reaction was fear, but the female stood her ground. As long as her brother was unable to defend himself, she was determined not to let anything happen to him.  
But when the Professor bent to pick them up, the male used all of his strength to push his sister back. She stood behind the tree as Professor Oak picked up her brother and watched as he carried him to the lab.  
Staying a safe distance behind, the female Pikachu followed them. She watched through a window as Professor Oak cared for her brother. She stayed there all through the night, not daring to sleep.  
  
The next morning, her brother had recovered quite a lot. He was not up to full strength yet, but when the Professor came in, he Thundershocked him and fought to escape, until eventually Professor Oak put him in a Pokéball.  
The female Pikachu was enraged. How dare he do such a thing to her brother?   
Suddenly she heard a commotion coming from the front of the building. She went to investigate. At the front of the building, a crowd had gathered to watch as four new Pokémon trainers received their first Pokémon.  
The first took an Eevee. The other three chose either a Bulbasaur, a Charmander, or a Squirtle.  
The female Pikachu watched with baited breath until all the trainers had received a Pokémon. She then breathed a sigh of relief. Nobody had taken her brother.  
But suddenly, another new trainer came rushing down the street. He was still in his pyjamas.  
The female watched in horror as he was given her brother. She could watch no longer. With tears in her eyes she turned and fled.   
As she ran, one thought played in her head over and over again.  
Her brother had been caught.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Well, how was that? I tried to make it longer this time. Please review, I wanna know if it was good!  
And also, I really wanna say thanks to PikaPunk for always giving me good reviews, even for 'Meowth's Retarded Story'! But also thanks everyone else who gave me good reviews. Ya know who ya are! 


	4. Chapter 4

PIKACHU FOR ALL ETERNITY   
Part 4  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: Anyone who gets drunk on non-alcoholic wine and gets on a sugar high from 2 tic-tacs at 1am DEFINITELY does not own Pokémon. To own Pokémon you must be one of the Gods of Nintendo, Gamefreak etc.  
  
Okay, last time the two Pikachu were in Pallet. Now that one of them belongs to Ash (yes that WAS Ash, for anyone who didn't know), the other is determined to get him back.   
  
  
At first, the female Pikachu had no plan. She just ran and ran, as if running would make things better, as if she ran far enough, all her problems would leave her.  
Eventually, exhausted, the female Pikachu collapsed on the ground. She was no longer angry, just upset. Her brother had been her greatest friend. No matter where he went, she was always by his side. No matter where she went, she could always count on the fact that he would be right by her side. They shared their hopes and fears. They had no secrets.   
But now, the little female Pikachu was devastated. Her dreams that they always had been together and always would were shattered. She lay on the ground, sobbing.  
But suddenly she dashed away the tears and stood up. No matter what happened, she would always be there for her brother, and she knew he'd always be there for her. Now it was time for her to come to his rescue, to stand by his side and fight for him.   
***  
It was evening. The female Pikachu had been running all day, not stopping except during the hottest part of the day, when she rested in the shade and fed.  
Now she had reached a place she found familiar. She looked around, and sniffed the ground. There was no doubt about it. This was the edge of Viridian forest. But she had been running straight as the Pidgeot flys ever since she left Pallet. Suddenly she realised.  
"Pikachu! Pi pika chu pi pichu! Pika?" The Persian! His directions led us AROUND the forest! But why?  
  
The little Pikachu headed deeper into the forest. As she did so, she formulated a plan. It was a crazy plan, and she knew her parents would never let her do something like that. But she had to save her brother, no matter what. She just could not tell her parents she was planning to save him, even though she hated keeping anything from them. She dreaded the moment when she would have to tell them. Even though they would never blame her, as it wasn't the female Pikachu's fault, she could not bear even to think of the sadness that would be on their faces when she told them that their son had been captured.  
Finally she reached the clearing where the herd played. They were not as lively as usual. Many had been up all night searching for them, and her family hadn't slept properly since they found that the two young Pikachu were gone.  
"Pi! Pika!" Mum! Dad!  
The little female ran into the clearing, to the great surprise of the herd.  
"Pikachu? Pi pika!" Sparkycheeks? You're back!  
The female was so happy to be home, she didn't even care that her mother called her by her annoying nickname, which everyone called her. She rushed over and hugged her parents. The rest of the herd gathered around, chattering excitedly.  
"Pi pika pikachu! Pi, pichu pika?" We're so glad you're alright! But where's Sparker?  
Her father hugged her tightly as he said this. But her face clouded with sadness as he mentioned her brother's nickname. 'Sparkycheeks' stood back.  
"Pika,... pichu." Sparker,... was captured.  
She hung her head.  
Both her parents' eyes widened in shock.  
"Pika, chu?" Sparker, captured?  
"Pi, pi,... chu pi chu!" But, but,... he's too young!  
Sparkycheeks watched sadly as her mother began to cry, while her father comforted her.  
More than ever, she wanted to rescue Sparker.  
  
Later that night, as she tried to sleep, Sparkycheeks was approached by her youngest brother (he had only just evolved), who everyone called Cutie, because he was cute and very good natured, and her oldest cousin, Thunder, who earned that nickname because she spent an entire week trying to learn, and then perfecting, her Thunder attack. Thunder was the only Raichu in the herd. It had been her dream, ever since she evolved into a Pikachu, to become fully evolved.  
"Pikachu? Pi pika?" Sparkycheeks? Are you awake?  
"Rai rai rai, rai rai rai rai rai rai!" Of course she is, you woke her up to ask her!  
"Pi pika?" What is it?   
"Pika pichu? Pipi ka pika chu." Are you okay? We know you're real upset.  
"Pi, pi chu." Yeah, I'm fine.  
"Rai rai? Rai rai rairai rai rai?" What happened? How did Sparker get caught?  
Sparkycheeks told them the whole story, about how they accidentally got separated from the herd, and ended up in Viridian City. She told them how the Persian tricked them and gave them directions that led them around Viridian Forest to Pallet Town, and Sparker's Lightning Stunt (which was how it was known forevermore), as well as the Tauros stampede, and finally how he was captured by Professor Oak and given to a Trainer.  
"Rai rai rai rai?!" Given to a Trainer?!  
"Pika pi chu pikachu!" You didn't tell mummy and daddy that!  
Sparkycheeks smiled momentarily. Cutie didn't have that nickname for nothing.  
"Pichu," I know,  
"Rai rai rai rai?" Why didn't you tell them?  
"Pikachu pika chu pika. Pika, pi pi chu pikachu!" They're already worried enough without knowing. Besides, I have a plan to rescue him!  
"Rai rai rai? Rai rai rai rai rai!" What's the plan? I'm gonna help you!  
"Pika!" Me too!  
"Pichu pi. Pi pikachu, chu pipi pikachu pika pi." You can't help. I'm going to go to Mewtwo and ask him to change me into a human.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Wow, that was quick. PikaPunk hasn't even found part three yet, and he/she has reviewed every fic I've written so far!  
So anyway, PLEASE review. I really love hearing your ideas Mewberries, they're great and I always try to use them!  
And I just made the nicknames up now, so that I have something to call the two Pikachu. 


	5. Chapter 5

PIKACHU FOR ALL ETERNITY  
Part 5  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon...I'll put it on my Christmas list...wait, mum said NO POKÈMON this Christmas...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
This part is pretty dumb, well anyway the legend is...Also I stuck Pokémon The First Movie in here, so now nobody should have any problems about how the Pikachu knew about Mewtwo.  
  
  
"Pikachu pika pikachu pichu?!" You want Mewtwo to turn you into a human?!  
It was daytime.  
"Rai rai! Rai, rai rai rai?" That's crazy! Besides, how will you find him?  
"Pi pika pi chu." I know the legend.  
Sparkycheeks and all the other Pikachu knew the legend of the most powerful Pokémon in the world, Mewtwo. It was part of the wisdom of Pokémon, these legends and stories, which were handed down over generations. They were more than mere stories. Each legend reflected a very real event, which would happen sometime in the future. When they had happened, they became a part of unforgettable history.   
Little did she or any of the Pokémon know it, but this legend was to become one of the most dramatic events in Pokémon history, yet it would be remembered only by a few Pokémon.  
"Rai rai rai rai rai." We know the legend as well as you.  
"Pika pika chu pikachu chu..." When the ancient secrets of Mew are unearthed,...  
"Rai rai rai rai rai rai rai rai rai rai..." Humans shall attempt to control the strongest force in the universe,...  
"Pi pika pikachu pi..." The power of life itself.  
"Pikachu pichu pikachu, pika pichu pi..." Thus shall be born Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokémon of all...  
"Pika pichu pikachu chu, pi pikachu pichu pi pika..." If the earth is to escape his anger, the Chosen One must prove himself to be truly great...  
"Pi chu pikachu pi pika, pika pi pichu pikachu." Only then will the future of the earth be determined, as the tears of the Pokémon heal the great wounds.  
  
"Rai rai rai rai rai rai. Rai, rai rai rai rai!" Mewtwo has not been born. And, you don't even know where he is!  
"Pika pichu pikachu pika." So you can't go and ask him to make you human.  
At the moment Cutie said those words, Sparkycheeks saw Mew fly over the rainbow, far on the horizon. Immediately she knew that this was a sign, for to see Mew was the rarest thing on earth. To see Mew signified new beginnings or great changes, or the beginning of something special. Suddenly all the small feelings that had been building up inside her made sense. The legend was to come alive soon. Sparkycheeks knew that what she was about to do was right. Thunder and Cutie caught her mood and realised what she was thinking. It was time.  
"Pika." I'm going.  
"Rai. Rai rai." Yeah. Good luck.  
"Pi pikachu! Pika pi chu!" Bye Sparkycheeks! We're gonna miss you!  
The Pikachu herd had become restless, because they too could feel that great changes were happening. Whatever was about to happen would not happen immediately, but it was ready to happen. Something had already taken place, another important event in all Pokémon's lives, very recently. The Chosen One had begun his journey. Deep down inside, all the Pikachu knew this, but it was too deep for any of them to realise it.  
So it was that none of them noticed as Sparkycheeks said goodbye to her cousin and little brother, and rushed off into the forest.  
***  
So began possibly the greatest adventure any Pikachu ever had. Something deep inside her guided Sparkycheeks across Indigo Island, towards her brother.   
Unvoluntarily following Sparker and his new Trainer, she made her way through towns, citys and open country.   
She traveled slightly more slowly than her brother, always behind him, but never realising it. And all the time the great feeling inside her grew stronger, as it was in Sparker.  
  
Until finally, she accidentally caught up with them.   
It was at the harbour, as they were waiting for a ferry to take them to Mewtwo's island. She was caught in exactly the same storm, and ended up in exactly the same place, as Sparker, his Trainer, and his Trainer's friends.  
As she sat, hidden from the view of all the hopeful Pokémon Trainers, drying herself, they suddenly burst in through the doorway.  
Sparkycheeks recognised them immediately. She shrank further into her hiding place, and watched with interest as they discovered that there was no way for them to get to their destination. Suddenly, Sparkycheeks realised that the legend was taking place. Deep down inside, she knew that if she was to find Mewtwo, she had to go with them.  
But how could she go with them if they were not going anywhere?  
The answer was simple. As Sparker stood with his Trainer, watching the other Trainers riding their Pokémon across the sea or sky, two people with a boat offered them a ride.  
Sparkycheeks was shocked when they accepted it.  
"Pikachuu!" They must be crazy!  
But she realised that there was nothing for it. If they were going, she was too. She ran outside and leapt onto the edge of the boat. Luckily nobody noticed her, and she managed to cling to the back of the boat and hide.  
  
The sea was rough, and the tiny boat threatened to capsize at every wave. She could hear voices coming from in the boat, but could not make out what they were saying.  
They sounded alarmed, and when suddenly Sparkycheeks realised why. A huge wave was about to hit them!  
CRASH!  
The impact stunned her, and she lost her grip for a second. Then the second wave, even larger than the first, hit the boat.  
CRASH!!!!!  
Sparkycheeks lost her grip for the second time. This time, she could not grab ahold of the boat, and the sea swept her away from it.  
The last thing she saw, was Sparker and his Trainer riding on the back of a Squirtle. Then a plank of wood from the boat slammed into her and she lost conciousness.  
***  
Sparkycheeks opened her eyes groggily. She was dead...or was she? When her vision came back to normal, she had a quick glimpse of a pink-white face with large blue eyes.  
"Mew!" said the face, and vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.  
Sparkycheeks opened her eyes properly. She sat up and looked around wildly. Had she really seen Mew? Or was it just a dream? And where was she?  
"Pikaaa..." The island...  
She was sitting on the shore.   
"Pi pichu pika?" But how did I get here?  
The last memory she had was of struggling to keep her head above the water as she watched her brother and his Trainer on a Squirtle.  
"Pichu ka..." Then I blacked out...  
By rights she should have drowned. Yet here she was on the shore of the island she had been heading to. Sparkycheeks remembered the face she had seen.  
"Pika pika... Pichu pi?" Could it be that... Mew saved my life?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Argh, that legend SUCKED! That does it, next time I get someone else to write it for me. Anyway, sorry it took so long to write. I never thought one part could be so difficult! Usually they take me a few hours, not days! 


	6. Chapter 6

PIKACHU FOR ALL ETERNITY   
Part 6  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm being a good girl so that Santa will come and give me presents...so I'm not allowed to say I own Pokémon...that would be a lie...ooh, wouldn't I get in trouble for that...  
Argh! I hate disclaimers!  
  
Okay, I promise this fic is better than the last one! Finally, all Sparkycheeks' hard work pays off...  
  
  
Sparkycheeks got up. She was waist deep in water under a pier, and she could hear voices coming from on top of it. She climbed up and had a look.  
It was Sparker, his Trainer and friends. They were talking to a girl wearing strange clothes. Quickly, Sparkycheeks clambered up onto the pier and followed the group as they walked with the strange girl.  
They climbed an underground staircase, and came to a pair of huge doors, which seemed to open on their own.  
"Now that you are here, all Trainers worthy of an audience with my Master are present." the girl told them. There was something strange about the way she talked and acted, as if she had no control over what she did, as if she were...possessed.  
"There's only three of them!"  
Sparker's Trainer was obviously referring to the amount of Pokémon Trainers in the room. And there were only three.  
"Only the Trainers capable of braving the storm have proved themselves worthy in my Master's eyes." replied the strange girl.  
"Do you mean that storm was some kind of test?" asked one of Sparker's Trainer's friends.  
"Please release your Pokémon from their Pokéballs and join the others. It will not be long before my Master's intentions are clear." replied the strange girl.  
With that, the humongous doors closed with a long creak, locking out six uninvited guests.  
  
"Locked out! Now we'll never know what kind of party we're missing!"  
"Then we'll just have to crash that party!"  
"You know anoddah way in?"  
  
Team Rocket were having a conversation, oblivious to the fact that Mew hovered behind them.   
  
Not too far away from where Team Rocket were arguing, a Pikachu and a Raichu were having their own conversation.  
"Pi pikachu pipi chu!" I'm never swimming that far again!  
"Rai rai rai rai, rai rai rai rai!" You didn't swim, that nice Lapras carried us!  
  
Cutie and Thunder had followed Sparkycheeks after she left Viridian Forest, wanting to help the reckless Pikachu. When she jumped into that boat, they had stood watching it leave, and wondering what to do.  
Suddenly, a gust of wind blew little Cutie into the rough water. Thunder had stood watching as he went under the water and bobbed back up again, crying out in fear.  
When Cutie went under and didn't come back, Thunder unthinkingly into the water, sparing no thought for her own safety. She dived under and saw Cutie. Thunder grabbed him and swam back up to the surface.   
She tried desperately to swim toward the shore. However, the water was too rough and Thunder and Cutie were tossed around.  
Luckily, a friendly school of Lapras were swimming not too far away, looking for Pokémon or people who were in trouble. One of them spotted Cutie and Thunder, and came to their rescue. She dived under the water and rose underneath them.  
They explained to her what they were doing and where they were going. Lapras kindly agreed to give them a lift.  
  
Now they were on the island, wondering how on earth they would get inside the mysterious building.  
"Pi, pika pikachu!" Well, why don't we follow them?  
Cutie pointed to Team Rocket, who had by now stopped arguing and were heading towards an opening.  
"I tink dis plan's all wet!" grumbled their talking Meowth.  
Sighing, Thunder went with Cutie, seeing as she didn't have a better plan.  
"Rai rai rai rai rai rai rai rai rai." I never thought I'd see the day when I followed the bad guys.  
***  
Inside, Sparkycheeks hid and watched what was happening. Sparker, his Trainer, and their friends were checking out the other Trainer's Pokémon. All of them were in their final stage of evolution, and looked formidable.  
Suddenly, all the lights went out, and a blue beam of light appeared throught the middle of a set of spiral stairs. Something was floating down through that light, something that immediately set Sparkycheeks on edge.  
"What's that?" wondered Sparker's Trainer.  
"Pika!" whispered Sparker angrily.  
"You are about to meet my Master. The time has come for your encounter with the greatest Pokémon Master on earth." the strange girl told them.  
Some of the other Pokémon growled. Sparker ran up his Trainer's arm onto his back. All the Pokémon knew that there was something evil about this supposed 'Pokémon Master'.  
***  
Cutie and Thunder were some way behind Team Rocket, following them as they wandered down a long passage. Suddenly Team Rocket stopped walking. Immediately Cutie and Thunder stopped too, pressing themselves up against the walls, hiding in the shadows.  
When Team Rocket started moving again, they crept out. Wandering over to where Jessie, James and Meowth had been standing, they discovered a ladder set into the wall.  
"Rai rai rai." They went up there.  
Cutie began climbing, and Thunder followed him.  
***  
The strange shape floated to the ground.  
"This is the ruler of New Island and soon the whole world, Mewtwo." said the girl as the blue light disappeared, revealing a strange Pokémon.  
"Mew...two?" wondered Sparker's trainer.  
Mewtwo stood about seven feet tall, and was a white-purple colour, except for his tail, which was a much deeper shade of purple.  
"A Pokémon can't be a Pokémon Master! No way!" yelled one of the other Trainers.  
"Quiet human. From now on I am the one who makes the rules." The strange girl spoke at the same time another 'voice' was heard...the psychic communication of Mewtwo.  
Mewtwo's deep purple eyes glowed with a blue light, and the Trainer who had spoken suddenly became enveloped in the same light. Mewtwo raised his arm, and the Trainer rose into the air, screaming.   
Mewtwo chuckled and with a quick movement of his arm, the Pokémon Trainer flew across the room to land in a pool with his Pokémon.  
The Trainer climbed out quickly. "We'll show you!" he cried. "Gyarados, Hyper Beam attack!"  
The powerful Pokémon shot a beam of multicoloured light out of it's mouth, aiming it directly at Mewtwo. However Mewtwo did not seem worried, and simply raised his arm again. The Hyper Beam flew straight back toward Gyarados and knocked it out.  
"Child's play," said Mewtwo. The strange girl copied him again, staring blankly ahead.  
"Your usefulness has ended!" 'said' Mewtwo, swiping the air with his arm.  
"Huh?" The girl seemed to come out of her trance. Sparker's Trainer's older friend rushed out to catch her as she fell. Her hat fell off to reveal her true identity.  
"Nurse Joy!" cried the guy who had caught her. Sparkycheeks almost cried out. She knew who Nurse Joy was, having travelled through so many towns.  
"Where am I? And how on earth did I get here?" she wondered out loud.  
"You have been under my control," answered Mewtwo. "Your knowledge of Pokémon physiology proved useful to my plan, and now I have cleansed your tiny human brain of memorys of the last few weeks."  
"Who are you?" said Sparker's Trainer's oldest friend.  
"I am the new ruler of this world, the master of humans and Pokémon alike," replied Mewtwo.  
"You're just a bully!" replied Sparker's Trainer's other friend.  
"Pika!" said Sparker.  
Sparkycheeks watched and listened silently. Mewtwo was up to something, she was sure. Something terrible.   
***  
Meanwhile, Thunder and Cutie were still following Team Rocket, who eventually led them not to Sparkycheeks, but to a laboratory. There were many tentacle-like tubes extending from a machine that looked like a huge Omanyte shell. The tubes were empty, except for three which held sleeping Pokémon. They looked like a Venusaur, a Charizard and a Blastoise, except they had strange markings on their bodies. Unlike Team Rocket, they also noticed Mew.  
"Rai! Rai, rai rai rai?" Psst! Mew, what's happening here?  
"Mew? Mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew," Huh? Oh I dunno, I'm here to find out.  
"Chuu!" Shh!  
The two Electric Pokémon hid behind some machinery, while Mew simply floated higher. There they sat, and watched as Team Rocket accidentally activated a computer. They witnessed the machine in action, as Team Rocket's Meowth was sucked in and cloned.  
The three Pokémon looked at each other.  
"Rai rai rai rai!" It's a cloning machine!  
Suddenly the computer screen changed, and they heard a panicked voice.  
"...I haven't got much time. I pray this record of our experiment survives..."  
In the background they could hear screams and and crashes, as if something was destroying the building in the background.  
"...a year ago we discovered a fossil of the ancient Pokémon, Mew..."  
The four Pokémon and two humans listened, horrified, as the recorded voice explained how they had tried to clone Mew from DNA, and how Giovanni, whoever he was, had insisted they try to create Pokémon stronger than the originals.  
"...many attempts failed, but finally we produced a living Pokémon. We called it Mewtwo.  
"But for some reason the creature's anger is out of control. With it's psychic powers it is destroying our laboratory..."  
"Pika!" Mewtwo!  
"...we dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon... and we succeeded..." The screen went blank.  
Cutie and Thunder wasted no time. They rushed off, hoping that it was not too late to save their sister...  
***  
Sparkycheeks sat, listening to Mewtwo speak. Her fear turned to anger as Mewtwo showed off, sending a Ryhorn flying across the room. Sparkycheeks almost blew her cover, she could barely contain her anger, especially when Mewtwo led everyone into his stadium for a Pokémon battle, a battle that she was sure would not be in the least fair...  
***  
Back downstairs in the lab, Team Rocket and Mew watched as the clones that had been in the tentacle-like tanks woke up and began heading downstairs. Team Rocket finally noticed Mew, as she flew past their faces and after the clones.  
***  
Sparkycheeks' anger turned to sadness as the first two Pokémon were beaten by their doubles. Now she watched as Sparker's Trainer had his turn. His name, she learned, was Ash.  
Ash had a Charizard, a Charizard that was now about to face his clone.  
"Charizard, use your speed, not power, and you'll win!" called Ash.  
Roaring, the two Pokémon took off, flying higher and higher. As they raced towards the clouds, Ashes Charizard repeatedly tried to burn it's opponent, without success. Now they were further up than anyone could see, and Mewtwo smirked. Sparkycheeks' anger returned.  
Then suddenly, the two Charizard reappeared. Sparkycheeks' heart lept, but then it became clear that the clone held it's opponent in it's claws, and was simply waiting for Mewtwo's next order.  
"Finish it." The order came, and the clone dropped Ashes Charizard, slamming him into the ground.  
"Chaaaaaaaar!" he cried, before collapsing on the floor. He may have put up a better fight than the first two, but he had lost all the same.  
"Charizard, no! Are you okay?" Ash ran over to his Pokémon.  
He seems like an okay Trainer, thought Sparkycheeks. She shook her head. She had come too far now to admit she was wrong... But what was the point of rescuing Sparker if he didn't need it?   
Because he does need it, he needs rescuing, Sparkycheeks tried to convince herself...  
Mewtwo's voice broke into her thoughts. "As the victor, I now claim my prize," he said, waving his arms. Hundreds of black Pokéballs appeared, floating in the air. "Your Pokémon!"  
The Pokéballs started flying around, capturing all the Trainer's Pokémon. The Pokémon tried to defend themselves, and their Trainers tried to defend them. But the black Pokéballs were inescapable, and many Pokémon found themselves trapped. Two huge openings appeared in the floor and began sucking in the full Pokéballs.  
Soon no Pokémon were left except for Sparkycheeks... and Sparker. His Trainer, Ash, jumped in front of him in an attempt to protect him.  
"Run, Pikachu!" he said. Sparker ran, up a huge staircase in the middle of the room. He dodged the Pokéballs that were coming at him left and right. Ash started to run after him.  
  
Sparkycheeks watched the whole thing. Sparker held them off by using his Thundershock. Eventually Sparker fell off the staircase, and Sparkycheeks was amazed to see Ash jump off after him. A Pokéball caught Sparker, and Ash caught the Pokéball.  
Sparkycheeks covered her eyes, not wanting to see what happened when they hit the ground, but opened them quickly when she heard the splash. Ash had fallen into the water which surrounded the stairs. The Pokéball flew towards the opening in the ground, but Ash climbed out of the water and came afte it. As he slid down the chute after the Pokéball, he cried "You're not gonna get Pikachu!"  
Sparkycheeks decided that if she escaped this place alive, she wouldn't bother rescuing Sparker. He was obviously happy with his new Trainer.  
But first they all had to escape this place... safely.  
***  
Cutie and Thunder had gotten hopelessly lost in the twisting maze of corridors that surrounded Mewtwo's lab. So it was only Team Rocket who witnessed the cloning of Sparker, the destruction of the cloning machine, Ashes reunion with his Pokémon, and the creation of their clones...  
***  
Sparkycheeks became more and more afraid for Sparker, and Ash. Especially when part of the wall exploded, and she saw Mewtwo's new army of clones emerge.  
But suddenly, from the smoke emerged Ash and Sparker, along with the rest of the original Pokémon.  
"You can't do this. I won't let you," he said.  
Mewtwo did not seem worried at all. If anything, he was amused. There is hope for everyone, thought Sparkycheeks. We're going to win.  
But Ash had become as angry as Sparkycheeks had previously been. He rushed at Mewtwo, attempting to cause some physical damage to him. Mewtwo simply knocked him across the room with his psychic powers. But Ash got up, and tried again.  
"No Ash!" cried one of his friends.  
"Look out!" cried the other. Too late. Ash flew way up, right into one of the huge carved stone walls...  
But Mew got there first, catching him with a psychic bubble. She played around a bit, but Mewtwo became angry and threw an psychic energy ball at her. Sparkycheeks listened to them fascinated. She learned that Mewtwo was Mew's clone.  
As Mewtwo chased Mew around, trying to hit her with a psychic energy ball, Sparkycheeks wondered what the point of fighting was. He ended up blowing a hole in the wall, right where Ash was. So this is what it led to, she thought. Her thoughts were once again interrupted when Mewtwo managed to hit Mew. However Mew threw her own psychic energy ball at Mewtwo in self defence.  
Oh no, there is no hope now, thought Sparkycheeks. Being a Pikachu, she had a peaceful nature, and knew that fighting did not get you much.  
"So, you do have some fight in you. But I have no time for games. Destiny is at hand. Who will rule? My super-Pokémon, or your pathetic group of spineless, inferior Pokémon?" asked Mewtwo, recovering from the attack almost imediately.  
"Mew..."  
"We were created with powers far stronger than the originals."  
"Mew mew mew, mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew mew mew."  
Team Rocket climbed out of one of the many holes in the floor, having found their way downstairs. Meowth listened carefully to what Mew was saying, and translated it for the other two.  
"Mew says you don't prove anyting by showin' off a lot a' special powers, and dat a Pokémon's real strength comes from da heart,"  
Mewtwo became angry at this. "My Pokémon don't need their powers to prove their worth!" He threw yet another psychic energy ball. "I will block all the Pokémon's special abilities with my psychic powers. Now we shall see who will rule. Go!" he pointed to Mew's army, and the clones rushed forward.  
  
Sparkycheeks, Sparker, and Ash, who had survived the psychic energy ball, watched the fighting, each equally upset, thinking the same thing. What was the point? Fighting proved nothing. Why did Mewtwo want to prove that he was better? Everyone is equal, aren't they, special in their own way.  
And then Sparker met his clone. It may look like me, he thought, but he is so angry, he wants to fight. There is no point!  
His clone attacked. Sparker, desperate not to fight, dodged. This seemed to make him even more angry.  
  
So the fighting went on. Ash began to climb down, and Sparkycheeks wanted to go and help her brother. It was awful to see this happen, but she knew that she should avoid fighting.  
The Pokémon went on and on fighting. Most of them had collapsed from exhaustion, when finally Ash reached the ground. His friends rushed to help him.  
Sparkycheeks breathed a sigh of relief. Sparker's Trainer was alright. But just as she was about to rush out to help her brother, Ash decided he couldn't watch the fighting any longer either. He ran out, yelling "You've gotta stop this! Please, STOP!"  
He ran right between Mew and Mewtwo, just as they fired two beams of psychic energy at each other. They hit Ash with a huge explosion.  
"Pika!" Not Ash!  
Sparkycheeks no longer cared whether she was heard. The light faded, and Ash fell to the ground, hardening into stone.  
"Pika!"   
Sparker rushed out to his Trainer. He tried to wake him with a Thundershock, but it didn't work. He tried again and again, until he had no electricity.  
Finally he gave up, and began to cry. So did Sparkycheeks, because she knew that Sparker had been good friends with his brave Trainer. So did all the Pokémon, excluding Mew and Mewtwo. Even the clones.  
And Cutie and Thunder did too. They had come in just in time to see Ash turn to stone. They still hadn't noticed Sparkycheeks, and she hadn't noticed them.  
All the Pokémon realised what their fighting had led to. Their tears began to float, throught the air, and land on Ash. He started glowing, and when Sparker's tears fell on him, the sun came out, and gradually the stone disappeared. Ash was alive.  
"Pikachu..." he said, and hugged Sparker. All the Pokémon began to cheer, Sparkycheeks, Thunder and Cutie included.  
  
Even Mewtwo was moved by this. He took his clones, and began to fly away.   
"Mewtwo, where are you going?" asked Ash.  
"Where my heart can learn what yours know so well. What transpired here I will always remember, but perhaps for you these events are best forgotten."  
The floor started to glow. Sparkycheeks realised that if she did not move fast, she would forget everything that she had seen. She did not want to forget what she had learned about Ash.  
Panicked, she ran, out of the building, towards the beach. Cutie and Thunder were doing the same thing, not wanting to forget that Sparkycheeks obviously wouldn't need help from them now. She surely would have realised that she didn't have to rescue Sparker.  
They ran as fast as their Pikachu legs would carry them, desperately trying to escape the mind block. Cutie and Thunder made it to the ocean and jumped in. But Sparkycheeks was not so lucky, and tripped over a stone. Then everything went white...  
***  
Sparkycheeks woke up on the beach. She could remember only what she had come here to do. Everything she had found out about Ash had been forgotten, even his name. She had not completely escaped the mind block, and now she stood up groggily. All she knew was, she had to find Mewtwo, and rescue her brother.  
  
"Pika!" said Cutie, spitting out sea water. Thunder sat up next to him.   
"Rai rai?" Are you alright?  
"Pi. Pika pikachu pi pika." Yeah. And I think we escaped the mind block.  
"Rai, rai rai rairai?" Yeah, I wonder if Sparkycheeks did too?  
"Pichu. Pi pika chu pika," I doubt it. I saw her trip over on the sand.  
  
Mewtwo was amazed to see a Pikachu sitting on the island. He had teleported everyone back to the harbour, at least, everyone that he had known about, and had also teleported all his clones to another island.   
"Mew?" What's up?   
"There is a Pikachu on New Island."  
"Mew..." A Pikachu...  
Mewtwo flew down, and landed in front of Sparkycheeks. "What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Pikachu pika pi. Pi pichu pika pi," I travelled her all the way from Indigo Island. I came here to ask you a favour.  
"A favour? What makes you think that I will help you?"  
"Pi, pika pi pikachu. Pikachu pika pi." Please, I need your help. I'm trying to save my brother.  
Mewtwo, with his incredible psychic powers and high IQ, knew exactly what this Pikachu wanted. He also knew what would happen, should he help her. He smiled one of his evil smiles.  
"Name your request," he said.  
Cutie and Thunder crept up to see what was going on. Mew hovered behind Mewtwo, then flew over to ask Cutie and Thunder if they knew what Sparkycheeks wanted.  
"Rai rai rai rai rai rai!" She wants to become a human!  
"Mew mew mew mew mew?" How is that going to help her brother?  
"Pi pika pikachu chu pichu," She wants to take him from his Trainer.  
"Mew mew mew?" Who is his Trainer?  
"Rai. Rai rai rai rai rai rai rai rai rai rai rai," Ash. She didn't escape the mind block, and doesn't remember that Sparker is happy with Ash.  
"Mew? Mew mew mew mew! Mew mew mew mew!" What? We to stop Mewtwo! He knows what's going on!  
But it was too late. "Pikachu pi pichu." I want to become a human.  
Mewtwo smiled again. "Very well." He chuckled, and then his eyes began to glow blue. Sparkycheeks was bathed in a blue light, which grew more and more intense as Mewtwo concentrated. She was silhouetted against the blue.  
"Chu!" No!  
"Rai rai!" Shush Cutie!  
Sparkycheeks began to change in shape. She grew taller, and her tail and ears began to disappear. That was all they saw before the light grew so blinding they had to shut their eyes against it. There was a flash, and then it was all over. Slowly they opened their eyes.  
Standing before them was a sixteen year old girl. She had black hair and brown eyes. She wore a yellow tank top with two brown Pikachu stripes on the back, yellow shorts that had a brown zigzag pattern along the top of them, and on her feet were yellow platform shoes.  
Sparkycheeks looked down at herself. She raised her arms, and looked at her hands.  
"I'm... human," she said. Sparkycheeks touched her throat. "I can speak the human language!"  
"Rai! Rai rai rai rai?!" Sparkycheeks! What have you done?!  
"Thunder? What are you doing here?"  
"Pika pichu!" We followed you!  
"Cutie?"  
"Rai rai rai rai rai?" Why did you do this?  
"I have to rescue Sparker!" she replied angrily.  
"Pipi chu!" No you don't!  
"Yes... I do," she said sadly, lowering her head. "He's my brother."  
Thunder looked at Cutie, Mew and Mewtwo.  
"It is too late to argue now." said Mewtwo.  
"Pi pika." He's right.  
Thunder looked back at Sparkycheeks, then back at Cutie, then Sparkycheeks. "Rai rai. Rai rai rai rai rai rai, rai rai rai rai. Rai rai rai, rai rai rai rai." He's right. You were never one to do the sensible thing, but you're my cousin. I'll stick with you, whether you're human or not.  
Sparkycheeks smiled. "Thankyou Thunder. You're the best."  
"Pi pikachu pika!" And I'm sticking with you too!  
Sparkycheeks smiled, and hugged the two Pokémon.  
"Rai rai rai." Let's go now.  
"Yes. I have to rescue Sparker." She turned to Mewtwo. "Thankyou."  
"Before you leave, you must know something. Your human name is Cassandra, and you are a Pokémon Breeder. That is what you must tell anyone you meet. You must not reveal to anyone your true identity." said Mewtwo.  
'Cassandra' nodded. Then, swiping the air with his arm, Mewtwo teleported her and her two relatives back to Indigo Island.  
  
"Mew mew mew mew?!" Why did you do that?! "Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew!" You know she's young, and will regret this later!  
"I know, Mew," replied Mewtwo. "But this is something that she must learn for herself. Her brother has a very special place in life, which she must discover for herself. She is not merely a Pokémon trapped in the body of a human. She is now partly a human."  
"Mew mew mew!" But she's still trapped!  
"No, Mew. She is not trapped. If her true identity is discovered, she will go back to being a Pikachu."  
Mew studied Mewtwo's face. "Mew mew mew, mew mew?" She will be discovered, won't she?  
Mewtwo smiled. "Yes."  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
FINISHED FINALLY!!! All this time, effort and stress has finally paid off. Parts of it probably suck. Gimme a break, I had writers' block. I mean, I started this before Christmas, and overcame the writers' block on New Year's Eve! I celebrated by writing it! And finished it on New Year's Day!  
I promise that the next one will be better. And I'll finish it faster too! Well, at least this one was longer than the others! 


	7. Chapter 7

PIKACHU FOR ALL ETERNITY   
Part 7  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I have had an automatic door not open on me and walked straight into it before, I have not seen a glass wall and walked into it before, I have tried to take a bite out of a tennis ball while throwing an apple, I have swung on the door holding the doorknobs and flattened my hands, I have bounced right off a trampoline, I have fallen through one of those gaps in the corners of the same trampoline, I have fallen backwards into a wading pool while playing soccer, I have fallen backwards into the same wading pool while running around on my hands and knees, and all sorts of other stupid things. Do you really think I own Pokémon?  
  
Now finally the next part. I know, the last one wasn't that good, but I promise that these next two are gonna be much better! These parts are the reason I am writing this whole fic, so they're gonna be the very best I can do.  
Now that Sparkycheeks is a human, the next part of her plan should be easy. But I think we know it won't be...  
  
  
Cassandra looked around at where she was.   
"Pikachu?" Where are we?  
"Rai rai rai rai rai rai!" We're on the road to Viridian City!  
"Pikachu!" Quit singing that!  
"Actually Thunder, we aren't on the road to Viridian at all. In fact, if we go in the direction we're facing, we'll be on the Road to the Johto League." said Cassandra, pointing.  
"Rai rai rai rai?" How do you know?  
"I don't know how I know... It's just like, I dunno, when I became human I got all this new knowledge," she replied.  
"Pi pikachu pika pi chu," I thought Sparker's Trainer was trying to get into the Pokémon League,  
"Rai rai." He is.  
"Pi pikachu pika pikachu pi?" Then why has Mewtwo brought us way over here?  
"I'm not sure... but I think that it was for a reason." replied Cassandra.  
"That is correct," said Mewtwo. The three immediately spun around, but could see nothing but the forest.  
"Mewtwo? Where are you?" asked Cassandra, slightly spooked.  
"That is not important. What is important is that you find who you are looking for."  
"Rai rai rai rai, rai rai rai rai rai?" If that's so important, why have you brought us here?  
Suddenly, Cassandra understood. "Sparker and his Trainer are around here somewhere, aren't they?"  
"Yes."  
"Pikachu pi chu!" That makes no sense! "Pikachu pi pika pi!" They're competing in the Pokémon League!  
"Not anymore..." said Cassandra slowly. High up above the clouds, Mewtwo smiled and flew off. She understood.  
"Rai rai rai?" What do you mean?  
"Mewtwo has put us forward in time. They've already been in the Pokémon League. They're on their way to... The Johto League!"  
"Pika pikachu pika?" Why would he put us forward in time?  
"I don't know. But that doesn't matter. Let's go and find Sparker!" Cassandra started running, and the two Pokémon followed her. "They'll be heading for the first town!" she said.  
"Rai rai rai rai?" What's the first town?  
"No idea. I don't have a map."  
"Pi pikachu pi pika?" Then how do you know where you're going?  
Cutie sounded alarmed. "Don't worry, I still have a sense of direction!"  
  
As it turned out, they didn't have to go to the first town.   
"Pika, pikachu pi pika pi chu pika. Pikachu pi pikachu pi pika pi?" You know, there's just one thing I don't get. Why couldn't you rescue Sparker as a Pikachu?  
"Because they can't capture me if I'm a human. If I was a Pikachu and I was hanging around them, they would probably catch me in a Pokéball. But they won't be suspicious of a human hanging around, will they? All I have to do is tell Sparker to come with me, when everyone else is asleep or something."  
"Rai rai rai rai rai. Rai rai rai rai rai." That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Trust you to come up with it.  
They were walking along the side of a road on a hill, when Thunder caught sight of Sparker and his Trainer, as well as their friends, walking a little way ahead. Cutie and Thunder recognised them from when they were on New Island. However Cassandra didn't, she only recognised her brother.  
"Rai rai rai!" There they are!  
"Alright! Soon Sparker will be free," Cassandra lowered her head. But I'll still be stuck as a human, she thought. Then she straightened up again. "It'll be worth it if I can just free Sparker..." she said quietly to herself.  
Sparker was on his Trainer's shoulder.  
"I wonder why he's not in a Pokéball. His Trainer probably can't get him to stay in one." said Cassandra, mainly to herself. Why did she feel like she was lying to herself? It's true, she thought, of course it's true...  
She snapped out of her thoughts and started walking faster. She had to catch up.  
Suddenly, a huge shadow fell over her. Cassandra looked up just in time to see the basket of a hot air balloon crash into her, causing her to fall over the railing which was meant to stop people falling down the hill.  
"Aaaah!" she cried. She managed to stop herself rolling down the hill by grabbing the railing.  
"Prepare for trouble!" she heard a female voice say.  
"Make it double!" A male voice.  
"It's Team Rocket!" cried Sparker's Trainer. Cassandra's blood ran cold. She had heard of Team Rocket, that gang who infamous for the fact that they stole valuable Pokémon. She had heard that they often killed Pokémon as well. She did not hear the rest of what they were saying. She may no longer have reason to fear them, being a human, but they still terrified her.  
Just then, she heard footsteps approaching her. Someone must have seen her fall. "Aaah!" she cried again, as one of her hands slipped. Cassandra desperately tried to regain her hand hold, but it was no use. "Help!" she cried. She couldn't see, but she knew it was a long way down.  
Suddenly her other hand slipped. "AAAAAH!" yelled Cassandra, shutting her eyes in terror. But suddenly, someone grabbed her arms. She was being lifted up, over the railing.  
Cassandra managed to heave herself over the barrier and tumbled straight into her rescuer's arms.  
"Thanks!" she gasped, and opened her eyes. She found herself staring at the face of the guy who had rescued her. He was about her age, tanned, with spiky brown hair and narrow brown eyes.  
Suddenly, she heard the voice of Sparker's Trainer.   
"Pikachu, Thundershock!" She watched as her brother delivered a massive Thundershock attack to the members of Team Rocket. The attack was so powerful, it blew them into the air.  
"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they yelled as the balloon disappeared over the horizon.  
"Are you okay?" asked Sparker's Trainer, coming over.  
Cassandra climbed to her feet. "Yeah, I'm fine." She turned to her rescuer. "You saved my life!"  
He blushed. "It was nothing really, I'm glad to have helped," he said, speaking quickly. "My name's Brock by the way-" He was cut off as the red haired girl who was with them grabbed him by the ear.  
Cassandra was surprised when she blushed and looked away. "My name's Cassandra," she said, still slightly surprised at herself. What was wrong with her? "I'm a Pokémon Breeder."  
Sparker's Trainer introduced himself as Ash. "I'm training to be the world's greatest Pokémon Master," he said.  
"I'm Misty," said the red haired girl. "I train Water Pokémon."  
Cassandra blushed again when Brock told her that he was also a Pokémon Breeder. What is with me? she thought angrily.  
Suddenly, "Rai!" Cass!  
"Pika pi?" Are you okay?  
"Cutie! Thunder!" said Cassandra, picking them both up. "I'm okay. Are you?"  
"Wow!" said Ash. "A Pikachu AND a Raichu!"  
"This is Thunder," she said, introducing Thunder. "And this is Cutie." Sparker was on the ground, trying to hide his shock. They were his relations! Cassandra set Thunder on the ground and Cutie climbed onto her shoulder. "Is this Pikachu yours?" asked Cassandra, picking Sparker up.  
"Be careful!" said Ash. But to his surprise Sparker didn't Thundershock her. Instead he stared at her. She seemed so familiar to him. And the way she was dressed made her look sort of like a big Pikachu.  
"What a cute Pikachu!" said Cassandra. She didn't want to give herself away. Thunder and Cutie had already realised this, and played along. When she put Sparker on the ground, he started asking Thunder questions.   
"Pika? Pi pika pi chu?" Thunder? Is it really you?  
Thunder caught Cassandra's eye. The look she gave him said 'Don't tell him who I am; I'll do that'.  
***  
Later that night, they had reached the bottom of the hill. Cassandra had agreed to travel with Ash, Misty and Brock, telling them that she was going the same way as them, and anyway she owed Brock for saving her.  
Now she sat on the sleeping bag that Mewtwo had made sure that she had when he changed her into a human, thinking. Everyone else was asleep. Cassandra looked at Sparker. There was no need to rescue him now. Thunder had told her what she had managed to find out in their converstion. Sparker hadn't liked Ash at first, but they became friends when Ash saved him from some angry Spearow. Sparker didn't have to stay in a Pokéball, and Ash had even given him the chance to stay with a herd of wild Pikachu once.  
They had competed together in the Pokémon League, but hadn't managed to win. Then he and Ash had beaten the Orange League together, and now they were going to try and beat the Johto League.  
  
Now Cassandra looked at Sparker. He had changed so much since she had seen him last. When they first got lost, Sparker had been much younger. He had been a bit like a puppy then, with his feet seeming to big for him. His ears and tail had seemed too big for him as well.  
And now he had outgrown that stage. He was a magnificent young Pikachu, and was much more powerful than average.  
But if I think he's changed, what will he say about me?   
Just then, Sparker stirred. He woke up, and looked at Cassandra. Sparker got up from his spot next to Ash, and went over to Cassandra.  
He stared into her eyes for a long time. Finally he said, "Pikachu... Pi chu." Sparkycheeks... It's you.  
Cassandra, or Sparkycheeks, nodded, smiling sadly. "Yes. I asked Mewtwo to change me into a human."  
"Pika?! Pi pi chu! Chu pikachu! Chu pika! Pika pi chu pika!?" But why?! This is wrong! You're a Pikachu! Not a human! Why on earth did you do this!?  
Cassandra smiled sadly again. "When you were caught... I - I was so upset... You saved my life... and I wanted to rescue you."  
Sparker's angry expression changed to one of sadness. "Chu pi pika. Chu pika pi pikachu, pika pikachu pi pika..." You wanted to rescue me. You cared about me so much, you were prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice...  
A tear rolled down his cheek.  
"Pi pikachu pi pika. Pi pichu pika pi..." I thought about you all the time. I missed you so much too... "Pi pika chu pi pi. Pi pika pi chu. Pi pika pi pi." But I care about Ash too. He's a great friend. I'd miss him if I left.  
"I can understand that. And I should have been more sensible. But missed you so much, I couldn't see reason." She wiped away a tear. "I guess I knew all along that you didn't need rescuing. I shouldn't have done it." Cassandra lowered her head and began to cry.  
Sparker gently wiped away her tears. "Pi pika." It's a good thing you did.  
Cassandra looked up.  
"Pi pichu, pika pikachu pi chu." If you hadn't, you would never have forgiven yourself.  
He smiled, and Cassandra smiled back. They hugged each other tightly.  
"Pi pika... pi." I missed you... sis.  
"Me too... bro."  
***  
Sparker had gone to sleep on Cassandra's lap. But Cassandra couldn't sleep. The last thing that Sparker had asked her before he went to sleep was, "Pi pikachu pi, ka?" So, you're leaving tomorrow, huh?  
Cassandra realised she didn't want to leave. She thought it was because she didn't want to leave Sparker. But somehow she knew that that wasn't the whole reason. Why did she suddenly not want to leave? She shifted uncomfortably, and Sparker awoke.  
"Pi pika pi chu?" Don't you ever sleep?  
But he noticed the serious expression on her face. "Pikachu, pika?" Sparkycheeks, what's up?  
"It's just that, well, for some reason I don't want to leave tomorrow."  
"Pi pikachu pi pika chu pi pikachu pi, pi chu pika pikchu pi pi chu." But you said you wanted to see if Mewtwo would change you back, and then maybe you could visit me or something.  
"I know, but, well, I'm not sure why... but I want to stay traveling with you guys..."  
"Pikachu?" As you are?  
Cassandra hung her head. "Yeah..."  
"Pi?" Why?  
She sighed, and looked over at Brock. "Sparker, I... I think I'm in love..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Phew! Finished! Did ya like it? Don't worry, the next part isn't gonna be mushy or nothin'. I DO NOT write that sort of thing. Anyway, please review... I don't care how painfully honest you are! I hate it when people don't review... unless they don't like the fic. Then it's okay not to review. 


	8. Chapter 8

PIKACHU FOR ALL ETERNITY  
Part 8  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned Pokémon, it would not be one of my ambitions to own it someday, would it?  
  
Alright! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last parts, and whoever it was who said part six was good, thanks heaps! This is the last part, but as I mentioned before, I am going to write a sequel and have it finished by the end of the Christmas holidays.  
  
  
Cassandra sat on her sleeping bag, thinking as usual. It was just before dawn, and everyone was asleep.  
I should have listened to everyone, she thought. They were right, I am regretting this.  
She looked over at Brock, who was asleep like everyone else.  
When Mewtwo changed me into a human, I thought he'd just give me a human body. But I've got part of a human brain too. I never expected that the human emotions would be so strong!  
Cassandra turned her gaze to Sparker.   
I'm so confused! she thought. I'm happy, I think I'm in love and it's made me deliriously happy. It's a feeling I've never felt any other time.   
Thinking about Brock made her feel light, as if she were floating. Love was the most powerful emotion that anyone could ever experience.   
But I'm sad, Cassandra thought. I'm sad, because I know I'll never again be a Pikachu.   
She sighed. The inward struggle was always raging. But she could never let her feelings surface. The sadness was almost more than she could bear. It was a pain never before experience, a pain beyond description.  
"But why am I so happy? It's just ridiculous!" said Cassandra to herself. "Why do I stay here? It's not like I can't leave." She shook her head angrily. "What is with me?" She shook her head again. Did she really love a human? Cassandra was confused. "Nah, it's not possible. It's just--this human body's confusing me. He's just a friend."  
  
She looked at Brock again, wondering what was happening to her, trying to sort out her mixed emotions. She was tired, half asleep. A song played in her subconcious mind.  
  
Everybody's lookin' for that something,  
  
One thing that makes it all complete.  
  
You'll find it in strange places,  
  
Places you never knew it could be.  
  
  
Some find it in the face of their children,  
  
Some find it in their lover's eyes.  
  
Who can deny the joy it brings,  
  
When you've found that special thing,  
  
You're flying without wings.  
  
  
Some find it sharing every morning,  
  
Some in their solitary lives.  
  
You'll find it in the words of others,  
  
A simple line can make you laugh,  
  
Or cry.  
  
  
You'll find it in the deepest friendship,  
  
The kind you cherish, all your life.  
  
And you'll know how much that means,  
  
When you've found that special thing,  
  
You're flying without wings.  
  
  
So impossible,   
  
As it may seem,  
  
You've got to fight for every dream.  
  
'Cause who's to know  
  
Which one you let go  
  
Would've made you complete.  
  
  
When the next words came Cassandra snapped awake, but the song still played itself in her head. She looked over at Brock. As the sun started to rise, she felt a sense of clarity...  
  
  
Well for me it's waking up beside you,  
  
To watch the sunrise on your face,  
  
To know that I can say I love you,   
  
In any given time or place.  
  
  
It's the little things that only I know,  
  
Those are the things that make you mine,  
  
And it's like flying without wings,  
  
'Cause you're my special thing,  
  
I'm flying without wings,  
  
And you're the place my life begins,  
  
And you'll be where it ends,  
  
I'm flying without wings,  
  
And that's the joy you bring,   
  
I'm flying without wings.  
  
  
Cassandra finally understood. She did love Brock. That was why she had to stay.  
And anyway, she thought, I owe him for when he saved me from falling down the hill.  
***  
A few weeks passed. Cassandra traveled with her new friends, Ash, Misty and Brock, and felt happier than she ever had in her life. She had everything she wanted, friends, her family, and of course she could never forget Brock.  
  
But she often thought of her home, and the rest of her family. Her inner struggle grew to the point where she felt she couldn't keep it to herself for much longer.  
It got so that every night, while everyone was asleep, Cassandra would stay awake thinking, and eventually cry herself to sleep. It was all too much for someone so young to handle on their own. Especially when you were a mixture of two different species. It was so confusing.  
"It's not fair!" she sobbed one night. "I just can't keep this up! It's ridiculous!" With a stick, she began tracing aimless circles in the dirt. But they too easily became pictures of Pikachu. Cassandra's sobs became so loud, they woke Brock. He sat up, and noticed that Cassandra was sitting on her sleeping bag, crying.  
"Cassandra?" he asked. "What's wrong?"  
She looked up, startled. Brock came over and held her in his arms. He saw the drawings in the dirt.   
Cassandra sow him looking at them, and looked away. I just can't keep the truth from him any longer, she thought. I don't care what Mewtwo said.  
"Their pictures... of my family," she said.  
Brock looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.  
"It sounds crazy, but... I'm not really a human. I'm a Pikachu." She looked up at him. Brock saw in her tear filled eyes that she was telling the truth. "You have to believe me. I'm telling you this because... because I love you, Brock." Cassandra began to cry harder.  
Brock held her closer. "I believe you," he said softly.  
Suddenly, the early morning sky was lit up by a brilliant white light. Immediately everyone else woke up. Brock stood up.  
"You broke the conditions of our agreement," said a voice Cassandra knew too well.  
"Mewtwo..." she gasped.   
"Your secret has been revealed. There is no longer need to hide it."   
"What's going on?" asked Ash. Cassandra was again bathed in the eerie blue light. Everyone watched astoundedly as the girl shrank and changed shape.   
"Rai rai rai rai rai rai rai rai?" Don't you just hate it how he hides like that?  
Nobody paid attention to Thunder's attempt at humour. They were too stunned, as gradually the light faded and where Cassandra had been, there was now a Pikachu.  
"Pikachu!" Sparkycheeks!  
Sparker rushed over to his sister. Sparkycheeks looked sadly up at Brock. 'I'm sorry,' her eyes said.  
***  
When Sparkycheeks had explained as best she could what had happened, Thunder finally said what everyone was thinking.  
"Rai rai rai rai rai rai." I guess it's time to go home.  
Cutie put his paw in Thunder's, and they both looked at Sparkycheeks. She looked at Sparker, and then at Brock.  
"Pi pikachu pi." I belong here.  
Thunder looked hard at her for a while. Finally, she said "Rai rai rai." We understand.   
Sparkycheeks smiled. She walked over to Thunder and Cutie, and hugged both of them. "Pipikachu." I'm gonna miss you.  
"Pika pi pikachu" We'll miss you too.  
With a final wave, the two Pokémon turned, and began running through the forest.  
Sparkycheeks turned, and climbed onto Brock's shoulder. "Pikachu pi pika chu pi, pi pikachu pi pika pi." No matter whether I'm a Pikachu or not, I'm sticking by you no matter what.  
Brock smiled, and then everyone turned and watched Thunder and Cutie until they had disappeared from view.  
"Pi pika pikachu, pikachu pika pi chu." I love you Brock, but I guess I'll be a Pikachu for all eternity.  
  
  
THE END.  
  
FINISHED! YAY! Time to celebrate! Alright, what did you think? Be honest. But anyone who says it's mushy, I'll kill them. I mean, I tried to make it really deep and emotional here, as well as trying to get Cassandra/Sparkycheeks to express herself well without being mushy. Anyone ever try that? Yeah, that's what I thought. Enough of this, you have a review to write!  



End file.
